Two Spirits, One Heart
by Judes
Summary: A Valentine's Day contest in Schooner Bay prompts the Ghost and Mrs. Muir to say how they really feal about each other.


_I want to say a great big thank you to Mary for her patience and editing expertise. Thanks, Mary!_

__Two Spirits, One Heart-

Judy

Carolyn went to bed shivering and rose the next morning shivering. Her poor children were probably icicles by now and Martha, well, her housekeeper was probably doing okay — she was, after all, the woman with something extra.

Carolyn had gone to bed wearing her bathrobe over her nightgown and had pulled on the thickest socks she could find, for as luck would have it, the bedroom heaters in Gull Cottage had gone AWOL again. Fortunately, until Claymore could find someone to come and fix them, Captain Gregg happily took on the chore of lighting and tending hearth fires wherever the need arose.

_But really!_, Carolyn sighed, two nights of freezing temperatures in the big old house was too much. She tried in vain to turn the gas heater on once more, but the valve too, was now frozen solid. Kicking the stubborn appliance in disgust, she hurt her big toe.

"Blast!" she moaned rubbing her foot.

"Madam," the Captain materialized near the mantel. "As you know, kicking the heater has certain repercussions, one of which is a swollen toe. You got off easy."

"Thanks." Carolyn hobbled to the big leather chair. "I guess I'll have to call Claymore again. He should have had someone out here yesterday. Why does the heater always break when we need it most? And this has to be the _coldest_ February since the Ice Age!" Carolyn stood up. "I've got to see to the kids and make sure they're all right."

"Oh, they are fine Madam. I have had a junior fire going all night long in their fireplace. They'll be chipper enough when they wake up."

"Thank you, Captain." Carolyn was truly touched and was always amazed when the Captain displayed his kindness and concern for her children.

"It is the very least I could do, though I cannot say I am proud of the fire I lit for you! I had a blaze going most of the night, but ran out of the blasted firewood and did not want to disturb you by getting more. You seemed cozy enough."

"I did?" Carolyn raised an eyebrow, thinking that the Captain had been watching her sleep. But, how could he have seen anything when she'd been wrapped up like a mummy with only her nose peeking out?

"Yes, delightfully cozy. And while you are getting dressed, I will start some coffee downstairs for you and Martha."

"Perfect! Thank you, Captain," she said, pushing her feet into her mules. "You're being helpful. Any reason why?"

"No, not really, only that, since I am not subject to the cold as you humans are, I thought I could help. I know how you disdain any assistance from me, but well, there is so little I can really do for you. Contributing in these small ways makes me feel as if I somehow am more human — that I have a place. I wish I could do more . . what little I _can_ do will never be enough."

Emotionally moved by the Captain's disclosure, Carolyn stepped over to him, "Enough by whose standards?" She studied his face trying to understand what brought on these sudden admissions. "Captain, you've done more for us as a family than anyone ever could have. And you've done so much _better_ than anyone else too. You know that, don't you?" she added, her bottom lip a bit shaky and the cold wasn't helping very much.

"I do try, Madam, but I sometimes question, is what I do enough?"

"Captain, what are you trying to say?" Carolyn asked, starting to get worried.

"Is it enough for you?" He nodded in the direction of the children's room, "Enough for the tykes in there too?" He seemed to have trouble explaining himself and sighed. "I am sorry, Madam, for this badgering on. Forgive me. Coffee won't be a moment." He disappeared abruptly, leaving Carolyn perplexed.

Later that morning, Captain Gregg appeared behind his nephew, Claymore Gregg, as the bespeckled man stood outside locking the door to his home/office.

"Good morning, Claymore!" The ghost announced, surprising Claymore enough that he nearly jumped out of his neck scarf and hat.

"Ooh! It was a good morning until you showed up. What do you want? I'm late!" Claymore whined just as a woman walked by.

"What?!" The woman asked.

Claymore tipped his hat to her, "Oh, I don't mean you, dear."

"Who do you mean then?" She asked, puzzled.

"Him!" Claymore pointed to the Captain as the ghost smiled smugly.

"Him?" The woman looked around seeing no one except Jerry across the street, who was too far away to hear anything.

"You idiot!" the Captain blared. "She can neither see nor hear me. She'll think you are talking to yourself!"

"Ooh, but I'm not talking to myself," Claymore huffed, not caring.

"You're not?" The woman asked, still not seeing anyone.

"Of course not, I'm talking to you," he addressed her formally.

"But you said you weren't talking to me!" Her voice went up a pitch.

"Dear lady," Claymore spoke with pity in his voice, "If you keep getting befuddled like this — you know, hearing things — you really should see a doctor. Run along now." He tipped his hat again and went around to the driver's side of his car parked at the curb. The Captain was impatient.

"Where are you off to?" the ghost demanded.

"My favorite place. The bank."

"You are going to _drive _there? It is only four blocks away!"

"Captain," Claymore grumbled, "my feet are sensitive to the cold and I have fallen arches! And besides, that's what cars are for! To drive in them!"

"Not when you can walk!" The Captain raised a finger and remotely locked the driver's door so Claymore couldn't get in. "You are going to _walk _there you whale-blubbered ninny. Straighten up!" he charged, "Chest out!"

"Walk!? It's too cold! My glasses are fogging up already and my teeth are chattering. See!"

"I promise you will not be cold for long. Hop to it, man! And while we are on the move, I intend to have it out with you about why you have not had someone come to fix that blasted heater in Gull Cottage!"

"Me — find someone!?" Carolyn's landlord exclaimed, "You put the heater in! A hundred years ago!"

"Move!" the Captain said.

"Yes, sir, I'm moving. I'm moving. See my feet?" Claymore held onto his hat.

"Not fast enough for my book!"

Claymore began steaming ahead toward the bank. "Is _this_ good enough for you ol' spook face?"

"Ah, that is better. Now, " the Captain started, gliding alongside Claymore without benefit of walking, "I agree, I put the heater in, but like it or not, it is you who are the caretaker. Mrs. Muir has called you twice. Why have you not responded? My family . . . er, that is, _that _family up there is freezing to death!"

"Oh, wouldn't you like that?" Claymore dared to say, "Then they could all join you!"

The seaman nearly exploded. "Why you . . . that was merely a figure of speech! I do not _ever _want to hear you speak like that again!"

"You won't have to if you leave me alone. Bye!" Claymore waved a 'cheerio,' but the Captain effortlessly kept pace. He would not give up.

"Dear boy," the spirit offered, "Consider me your shadow for the day."

"Oh, great, a shadow that talks. Captain, for your information, I have tried to get handymen up to Gull Cottage. You don't understand that Mrs. Muir's not the only one with heater problems. Anyone who knows how to fix a heater is busy, or hadn't you noticed the weather we're having? Even if I could find someone, they think the place is haunted. It's the same story over and over again."

"Nonsense! There'll be no trouble from me. My only concern is to get that family warm and keep them healthy." Captain Gregg had an idea. "Claymore, how would you feel if your bank account suddenly dropped to read 'zero, zero, point zero, zero'? Hmm?" the seaman hummed.

Claymore stopped immediately, which happened to be in front of Kreeger's five and dime. His breath steamed. "You wouldn't!"

"Try me," the Captain grinned.

"Oh, very well. I'll see what I can do even if I have to fix the blasted thing myself."

The Captain was shocked. "Claymore, you said 'blasted'!"

"I did, didn't I?" Claymore smiled.

"What has come over you?" The Captain rubbed his beard, "I say. I may make a man out of you yet!"

"I guess that's what a little morning stroll can do. Oh, ho! You know, Captain Gregg, I might just, you know, jog the rest of the way."

"Yes, all ten yards," the ghost said flatly, but before Claymore started, he stopped and read an ad in Kreeger's display window promoting a Valentine's Day event.

"Oh, isn't that sweet," he cooed.

"Sweet!?" The Captain rolled his eyes sighing, "Augh! What we've gained, we've lost in the wink of an eye. Move on, you splayfooted marshmallow!" And as he pointed a warning finger at his retreating nephew, the Captain shouted, "I expect the heater to be fixed tonight or a church mouse is all you will have to snuggle up to this winter!"

Shaking his head in disgust, the Captain turned his attention to the flyer in the store window. Curiosity led him to read the advertisement seeing that it was a promotion for Valentine's Day. The flyer asked that any resident of Schooner Bay who was interested in participating, was invited to submit a Valentine of any sort to the store contest box. The sentiment would subsequently be proudly displayed in the bank of windows along the sidewalk for a special Valentine's Day tribute. Submissions could be anonymous if desired. All the Valentines were to be turned in by February 11 and must be left in a box inside the store. Any Valentine too large for the box would require special handling and for assistance the donor should inquire within. The most outstanding Valentine and its history would be printed as a cover story in the Schooner Bay Beacon newspaper!

Captain Gregg wondered to himself, ignoring the passers-by. He reminisced into his own human experience, thinking of Valentines he'd given in the past. He hadn't handed out too many of the frivolous mementos simply because he was at sea most of the time, but he had managed to lavish a few on sweethearts during his youth — one lovely, chestnut beauty sprang to mind. These days however, he'd give anything to be able to lavish one on Mrs. Muir, but would it be right to do so? Would he be stepping out of bounds? The seaman rubbed his beard again, remembering the early hours of that morning when he tried to explain his feelings to Mrs. Muir, about assisting her in any way he could. He knew he hadn't done a very decent job of it. Sometimes, he didn't know _what _propagated his odd thoughts, but he didn't wish he _hadn't _spoken on the matter for the subject had been simmering in him for a while. Still, what was it he was trying to say or accomplish?

Captain Gregg knew he wanted to _matter_ to his little family, and most of all, he wanted to matter to Carolyn. She, on the other hand, mattered to him a great deal, more than she could possibly ever know and sometimes he was not quite sure that she was aware of the intensity of his feelings. Did Carolyn know she was everything to him — more than anyone ever could be? He questioned whether he had the right to let her know how he felt, especially if in the end, she did not feel the same way. How piteous that would be; though a scrutinizing hunch told him this wasn't so.

And naturally, he was always careful with his words. Saying too much or even too little could damage what they had together. Yet, _what did they have_? He questioned this too, once, at length, almost to the point of leaving Gull Cottage in the hope his dear Carolyn might find some kind of real life for herself and family. Yet try as he might, he always came back, like a moth to a flame, dancing around with fate until he ultimately would get burned. Were his meager efforts to help her really helping? Or was he merely hindering the growth of the human experience of someone he loved?

The seaman paced a few steps. _Yet_, he thought, _wasn't life composed of choices either prescribed or offered by chance, with no one experience more right or wrong than the other? _Perhaps where Mrs. Muir was concerned, his presence in her life, along with the tenuous bond they had thus far forged, was truly meant to_ be _after all. With the exception of their own consciences to guide them along, who would likely say otherwise about their relationship or even dare to?

Encouraged by these thoughts, the Captain stopped and turned his attention once again to the Valentine flyer. Indeed, Carolyn Muir was a lovely woman with a special place in his heart. Even in his state of ethereality, Carolyn's uniqueness managed to fill a void in him that no other woman could during his shortened life or any time thereafter. Yes, Carolyn deserved a Valentine as much as anyone else, even if its only purpose was to let her know how special she was to him. So with a new verve streaming through his ectoplasm, Captain Gregg straightened up and promptly vanished, for the wheelhouse would be the best place to write thoughts of love.

Just a few days before Valentines Day, Martha brought Candy and Jonathan home from a shopping trip to buy their own Valentine cards from Kreeger's. As soon as the children burst through the front door, they ran upstairs to work on their cards. Martha met Carolyn in the kitchen.

"Thanks for taking the kids, Martha," Carolyn said appreciatively.

"Oh, it wasn't any trouble, Mrs. Muir. Gave me a chance to pick up a couple of items myself. Just so you know, the Valentine pickin's were a little slim, in case you're wanting to buy, but the kids managed to find what they wanted. I did too." She waved a card in front of Carolyn's face.

"Oh??" her friend asked with interest.

"Yeeesss," Martha's gravelly voice responded. "I found the perfect card for Ed. Still, I think I might only give him his card if he has one for me. I'd feel awfully silly if he didn't reciprocate."

"I know," Carolyn comforted her. "It would be a little awkward, Martha, but I'm sure he'll give you something. Maybe not a card, but something. Let's wait and see, shall we?"

"I guess you're right, Mrs. Muir. I'm fussing too much. I know how Ed feels about me, that is, I _think _I know. " The older woman opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of cream. "You know, Mrs. Muir, it crossed my mind to give Ed the card anonymously."

"How, er, why would you want to do that?" Carolyn wondered. "Surely you want Ed to know the card was from you. Wouldn't you?"

"Well, Mrs. Muir," she poured cream in the cup of coffee Carolyn had kept hot, "I know you haven't been down to Kreeger's in a while, but they're setting up display windows for a Valentine contest. Anyone can submit a Valentine for the store window. So far, the idea seems to be popular; quite a few cards have been dropped in the box. That's why I wondered if I should do that, you know, drop one in anonymously. Then one evening, maybe Ed and I can stroll by and read the Valentines … and _voila!_ There would be mine."

"That's a wonderful idea! Did it ever occur to you that Ed might put a card in the window for you too?" Carolyn asked.

"Wouldn't _that_ be something!" Martha's eyes brightened. "You know, I think _I have _made up my mind about Ed's card," Martha nodded to her friend. "Thank you, Mrs. Muir."

Carolyn smiled back, "Glad I could help."

That same evening as Carolyn watched television with her children, her mind kept wandering back to what Martha said about Kreeger's Valentine contest. Carolyn knew, as was typical of the last couple of years that the only Valentine she would receive would be from her children. And this was fine of course, she didn't expect otherwise. Yet, not receiving a true Valentine from someone one loved and cared for didn't mean a person couldn't still _give_ one to that person, despite their oversight. Carolyn smiled inwardly. Yes, the idea of giving a Valentine to Captain Gregg was incredibly intriguing, exciting even, for in all the time she lived at Gull Cottage, she and the Captain had never exchanged Valentines!

Carolyn continued to ponder the idea while sitting in her comfy chair in front of the television. Had her live-in ghost ever actually received a Valentine? Of course he must have, she thought, the tradition was around back then and young love and smitten girls with dreams were just as affluent then as they were now. And she would _love_ giving the Captain one this year, if only just for fun, but should there be more to it? Were 'fun' and 'friendship' reasons enough to tempt fate? Or not enough reason. Would he expect more than a politely sweet acknowledgment? Surely, she must be truthful and let at least some of her feelings lie behind the giving, otherwise what would be the point?

If she _did _commit to giving him a Valentine, whatever she felt for or about the Captain would be in the carefully chosen words and design of the card itself. The card would have to be extraordinarily special, but as Martha said, the "pickin's were slim" at the five-and-dime. Carolyn then reasoned that the extraordinary couldn't be bought. Not wanting to miss out on Kreeger's publicity stunt, she decided to make the Captain's Valentine card, and with this decision came the realization that she had only three days to get it into Kreeger's window! Carolyn sighed. Though she was a writer, a Valentine to the Captain would be the toughest assignment she'd ever taken on.

Unbeknownst to either, both Carolyn and the Captain set to work on their Valentines that very same day and when they finished, each discreetly found a way to drop their romantic masterpieces into Kreeger's big box. Along with her own Valentine, Carolyn slipped in some of the children's cards to their friends as well as the doubly sealed heart from Martha to Ed Peevey.

Finally, Valentine's Day had arrived. In Gull Cottage, the frosty chill consuming the house had gone for the bedroom heaters had been fixed the day before, and all was well, even for the early risers huddling in downtown Schooner Bay. Promptly at eight o'clock, Harry Kreeger, the great grandson of the original founder, Kemper Kreeger, pulled the huge sheets of paper away from the Valentine contest windows. The handful of people eager to see the results, included Captain Gregg, who gasped along with everyone else when the spectacular windows were revealed. Those gathered for the unveiling were undeniably pleased. One could easily hear the delighted whispers as patrons began reading the sentiments. Some folks were there solely to read the Valentines — many intentionally humorous for a good belly laugh. Others were anxious to find where and how their own sentiments had been placed, or to see if they were the lucky recipients of a Valentine themselves. And who would win the prize of a cover story? The next day's paper would carry the results.

As people sighed and giggled, the Captain anxiously sought out his Valentine to Carolyn, finally finding the literary gem in the second window. There it was, as grand as ever, a featured centerpiece surrounded by other makes and sundries of hearts. The Captain's message was entirely clear, even in his old-fashioned hand using a quill pen; his message to the one he loved was unmistakable. On his card, the initials could be made out quite easily as it read, 'From D.G. to C.M.' _That ought to sock some mystery into it_, he thought. Then standing back, he sighed, satisfied that he'd made a crowd-pleaser and that this part of his plan was accomplished. Now he just had to figure out a way to lure Carolyn to Kreeger's windows or it would all be for nothing. He really doubted that she would come downtown on her own and he certainly didn't want to leave her coming to chance. He must think of a solution and think fast.

As it turned out, Captain Gregg didn't have to worry about Carolyn wanting to stop by the five and dime. All day, she had wanted to get down to the store to see if her Valentine to the Captain was up, but she didn't have a chance to get away from the house. Martha borrowed the car to check on her card for Mr. Peevey, which she indeed saw displayed. And happily, she found a card from Ed to her and was ashamed she had doubted him at all. Browsing among the children's cards, she decided there were far too many to distinguish which were Candy's or Jonathan's, so she headed home. Her spirits lifted, Martha entered Gull Cottage with a smile, meeting Carolyn at the bottom of the stairs.

"I take it, that smile means something?" Mrs. Muir asked.

"Oh, Mrs. Muir, I don't know what I was worried about. I found a card from Ed in one of the windows at Kreeger's." She chuckled deeply. "That cherry pie hound has a sentimental side to him after all. I think I'll call him in a little while," she said taking off her coat.

"Good," Carolyn smiled back, happy for her friend. "Say, do you think you two might be going out tonight?"

"Don't know yet, Mrs. Muir, but if you get a chance, you really should drive to town and see the windows for yourself. It's kind of fun. Some of the Valentines are creating quite a sensation!" Martha raised a brow and pointed a wrinkled finger at her friend. "Now there's a thought, Mrs. Muir. Do you think there might be an article in it for you for the Beacon? Wouldn't hurt to ask Mark."

"Ooh," Carolyn tapped her pencil to her chin. "Super idea, Martha. As usual, wish I'd thought of it. If I'd known this was going to be as big a deal as it is, I'd have made arrangements to do a piece and already had a jump on it. As it is, Mark's probably got one of the juniors on this. Still, it might not be too late. Trouble is, I don't have time to get down there. I intended to tonight, but I have a magazine article to finish, and if I don't finish, we don't eat. Paying half of the heater bill wiped me out."

"Well, it's something to think about anyway. Try not to miss the Valentines though, looks like Schooner Bay's got a few budding romance writers out there and a couple of 'em aren't too bad."

Intrigued, Carolyn immediately wondered if her Valentine to the Captain stood out among the mundane. It annoyed her that she'd have to wait until the next day to find out. However, _this_ Valentine's Day was still young and one never knew what was going to happen, especially with a live-in ghost hanging about. Carolyn walked back upstairs. What was she thinking?! Fat chance of anything happening, with Martha and Ed out, and the kids down the hall. She hoped Captain Gregg would at least wish her a happy Valentine's Day, but he might not know to or have forgotten with that hundred and fifty year old memory of his!

The holiday didn't necessarily drag along, but the Captain still had not appeared by the time Jonathan and Candy came home from school. And during their afternoon snack, the children also wondered where the ghost was, for as well as giving sweet, homemade Valentines to their mother and Martha, they had a Valentine for Captain Gregg.

After dinner, the kids finally ran upstairs to search for Captain Gregg. Carolyn hoped they'd find him quickly, pulling him out of hiding before the day was over. All the talk of sentimentality at the dinner table was a bit much making Carolyn long to _see_ the spirit, if only briefly, to settle the stirrings of her heart. It was the children, however, who were not disappointed for the Captain promptly appeared at their call-out in the attic.

"Hello children!" he greeted them. "And to what occasion do we owe this visit?"

"It's Valentine's Day, Captain. Here," Candy put a card in his hand. "This is for you, from me and Jonathan."

With his best impression of being impressed he answered, "My, what have we here? A lovely paper heart." He turned the heart over seeing that there was writing on the back.

Candy ran her finger along the words. "I cut out the heart and glued on the glitter and Jonathan wrote the words. Do you like it, Captain?"

"Oh, it's fine indeed." The Captain read the words aloud, _"To Captain Gregg, A big heart for a big heart. Happy Valentine's Day, Love, Jonathan and Candy" A_ moment passed before Captain Gregg knelt down to their level.

"Thank you, children," he told them sincerely. "This, and you, will always have a place in my big, spirited heart." When Candy and Jonathan smiled back, the seaman's gut twinged into a nautical knot. What he wouldn't give to hug the little nippers, instead he cleared a nuisance his throat. "And may I wish a Happy Saint Valentines' Day to the both of you!"

"Thanks, Captain Gregg," Jonathan said. "Okay, Candy, let's go count how many Valentines we got today!"

"I bet I got more than you did!" his sister touted.

"And I bet yours are all from Mark Hellmore!" Jonathan giggled.

The Captain smiled. "If so, they are well intended, as all Valentines are." He set his special heart against the stained-glass windowsill as the children made a motion to leave.

"See ya later, Captain," they said, skipping out and closing the wheelhouse door with a bang.

Captain Gregg sighed with paternal regret. He also hoped the children hadn't seen the surprise he intended to give their mother. At the sound of the children coming up the stairs, he had hidden her gift quickly. And now with his privacy intact, he stepped over and pulled Carolyn's gift from behind an old dartboard and disappeared.

Around eight that evening, Carolyn went to her room. Martha hadn't gone out after all and the kids were busy in their room. Heading toward the bed to retrieve her nightgown from under her pillow, she saw that on the quilt lay a single red rose. She knew who placed the flower there; it was the Captain's doing, but a rose! In the middle of winter! Where could he have found such a thing! She lifted the flower to her nose, took in its fragrance and sighed.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Madam," spoke the Captain from behind her. Carolyn turned to the handsome seaman giving him a smile.

"And to you too, Captain, the rose is lovely," Carolyn purred, making the spirit's ectoplasm almost bubble over.

"It is as lovely as its owner. I take it you are pleased?"

"Mm, very! And a bit surprised." Carolyn breathed in the flower's charm again. "How did you manage this?" She then thought better of the question. "On second thought, Captain, don't tell me, I'd rather not know and love the mystery."

"As you should," he nodded. "If you are up to it, Madam, may I suggest a leisurely retreat to the balcony? Despite the chill, the evening is a particularly beautiful one."

"All right," Carolyn agreed, liking the idea. "Let me get something warm on." Carolyn knew just the perfect thing and pulled her antique shawl from a drawer. The Captain immediately took the garment and gently wrapped it around her shoulders. Even though Carolyn was still inside the house, a plethora of chills revved up and ran through her. What did the Captain have in store? Carolyn shivered again thinking the shawl might not be warm enough! Nevertheless, the Captain opened a balcony door with flair and ushered her through.

The seaman was right. The evening was splendid and with the winter moon low and bright in the distance, she could see the glistening stripe of the angel's pathway cutting the sea in two.

Captain Gregg sidled up behind her in the manner a man would to keep a woman warm. Looking at the sky he said, "Ah, pity the Valentine moon comes but once a year."

"Mmm. It is beautiful, especially tonight. Made to order perhaps?"

"Perhaps."

"I wouldn't put it passed you knowing how you have . . certain connections in weather forecasting." In the meantime, Carolyn was enjoying the Captain's closeness.

"My dear, some things, especially nature, do not need tampering with. Tonight, that lovely moon up there, 'tis merely a reflection of the woman it shines upon," he whispered huskily.

In the close space between him and the wooden rail, Carolyn turned slowly, her eyes meeting his with a longing he'd seen many times before. She was letting her heart cross the distance between them. "Captain, there is so much I want to say, that I _should _say, but . . . "

Hearing her hesitation, the Captain eased the moment by adjusting Carolyn's shawl more snugly. He placed a fringed corner over her shoulder to keep her neck warm.

"I know, my dear, you have as much to say as I do, but I fear if we say anything at all . . . " He did not finish, but looked lovingly at her, seeing lips that were untouchable below shimmering, emerald eyes, eyes that knew his very depths, all the way to his inner soul. He too opened his heart further, taking in everything that made her who and what she was.

Suddenly Carolyn grinned wide, her eyes beaming bright as she became increasingly excited. "Captain! We may not be able to _say_ what we feel, but that can't stop us from _reading _what we feel! I'd almost forgot! Why didn't I think of this before? Please, you have to come with me now," she insisted.

"Now? But the moon . . . the day . . ."

"Yes, I know this doesn't make sense, but it will in a few minutes. You have to trust me." Carolyn didn't waste a moment and ran inside. She flung her shawl on the bed and grabbed her coat, purse and gloves. "Meet me down at the car!"

The seaman chuckled in confusion. "You know I would follow you anywhere, but where are we going again?" he asked.

"Captain, you're wasting precious time, come on, you'll see," she waved at him and bounded down the stairs.

"Very well," he followed dutifully. "It seems at the moment, you are in charge."

At the stair landing, Carolyn saw that Martha was watching television in the parlor. She informed her housekeeper that she was going into town and would be back soon, and not to worry . . . that Captain Gregg was with her. Carolyn flew out the door without a second glance.

"Wow! If I had a chaperone like that . . ." the housekeeper mumbled to herself, ". . . I'd worry!"

The ride into town was a cold one, and once there, it was apparent that most stores were closed. Carolyn pulled up and parked in front of Kreeger's five and dime and to her joy found the display windows still lit. And Captain Gregg couldn't conceal the excitement of his own good fortune, for now Carolyn would see his Valentine card! He chuckled inwardly for Mrs. Muir's desperate race across the bay was more than he could have hoped for. He still hadn't figured out a way to get her to town. Hence, back at the cottage, his back-up plan had been put into effect, materializing a 'rose.'

Carolyn gingerly hopped out of the car and joined the Captain. Together, they walked to the festive Valentine windows.

Carolyn was impressed with what she saw. All manner of traditional and modern Valentines were eloquently displayed on draped folds and beds of red and pink satin, with ribbons and flowers winding their way happily through and around each heartfelt sentiment. Several cards were to the forefront, presumably spotlighted for belonging to the extraordinary category of Valentines. She began reading one or two.

"Oh, these are delicious!" she exclaimed.

"Madam, evidently you brought me here to see these windows," the Captain said.

"Mm-hmm. These are all Valentines from people in town, including Martha and the children. Isn't it fabulous?" she grinned, her nose pressed to the glass.

"A superb idea! I rather liked it myself."

"Oh! Look! I see Martha's card to Mr. Peevey! At least, I hope it is." She tilted her head sideways to see better.

"So it is," the seaman confirmed.

"You know, Captain, I do believe there is a Valentine here for you." Carolyn crossed her fingers behind her back hoping she was right.

"Do you mean a Valentine for me?" The Captain was astonished. "From whom? I have already received a superb specimen from the children."

"From me!" Carolyn smiled. "Who did you think?"

"You . . . you have a Valentine in here . . . for me?" He put his own nose to the glass surveying the mass of cards.

"Mm-hmm," Carolyn nodded.

"Well, I am touched. I don't know what to say, except that . . coincidentally, I have one in here for you too." Carolyn was preoccupied and what the Captain said didn't register.

"There it is!" she pointed to the second of the three windows and ran over.

"By Jove! How could I have missed that piece of work?" exclaimed the Captain recognizing her familiar loop-laden handwriting. The written passage began '_To D.G. from C. M.'_

"What do you mean missed? You mean you've seen these cards before?" Carolyn asked.

"Honesty compels me to say 'yes'," the seaman admitted. "Though be assured your sentiment to me has yet to be _read _by me. Quite frankly . . " he gazed toward the sky in thought, "on my previous visit, I wasn't looking for your card, I was looking for someone else's." He rubbed his beard, giving her a side eye.

Now suspicious, Carolyn stepped into his personal space. "Captain, just whose card were you looking for then?"

"Are you certain you want to know?"

"Well, yes . . . I think. Then again, by the way you're acting, maybe I don't." Carolyn folded her arms.

"Oh," he growled, "I knew it. I know how jealous women can be!"

"Captain, if this is meant to worry me, it is. Whose card did you want to find?"

"You won't be jealous, will you?"

"No, never! Captain! Please tell me!" she asked, all the while knowing the card he claimed to search for was to her. If he wanted to tease her, she could play along.

"Oh, very well. I was searching for the Valentine I wrote to the woman I love," he answered huskily.

Carolyn unfolded her arms, her mouth falling open at the same time. "For the woman you love?"

"Yes. I came to search for the Valentine I wrote to the woman . . ." he faced her head on. ". . . Who has captured my heart."

"C-captured your heart?" Carolyn choked.

"Yes. And nothing would please me more, than if the woman I speak of were to read the words I have written."

"Read them?" she repeated as he smiled.

"Go on then," the seaman urged softly, nudging his head in the direction of the window. Carolyn breathed in and nodded. She walked slowly stopping in front of the window harboring the Captain's card. Now, only the thin glass pane separated her from what might possibly be the declaration of love she had dreamed of. She read the sentiment and on finishing, sighed deeply. Her breath fogged the glass and her hand subconsciously reached to touch the source. Completely subdued by his words, Carolyn could do nothing else but close her eyes, her throat tight with emotion. Captain Gregg moved behind her, his velvety voice a caress to her ears.

"I mean every word, my dear, and you must know you deserve so much more than this trifling prose I have given you."

Managing to smile, Carolyn turned to him. "Captain, come with me." Carolyn led him to her Valentine window for his chance to read the words, which had flowed from her heart with ease.

"Are you sure you want me to read it?" the Captain asked, for once he knew Carolyn's feelings, there was no turning back.

"I'm sure. Please, Captain." She pulled off one glove and wiped a brimming tear. While the Captain read her sentiments, Carolyn couldn't help but stare at the handsome seaman, her eyes unwavering. Her love and admiration for him was immeasurable as she drowned herself in who he was and all he stood for. She was in love with him, plain and simple, as he was with her, from the moment they'd first met. She marveled that no one else in her life had ever been capable of stirring her heart the way he did and now she knew he felt the same way.

Upon finishing, Captain Gregg's gaze fell on her again. During their few short years together, the spirit had never been afraid to say what was on his mind, knowing he could never say enough of the right things when it concerned Carolyn, but today; he could finally say more and did. And this was the first time Carolyn had acknowledged her true feelings for him. There had been hints from time to time, as they played their flirtatious games of cat and mouse, but this was different. The words between them had come alive! How brave and courageous Carolyn was in her unconditional love for him. How he admired her! How their love ran deep!

Carolyn simply asked, "What do we do now? Where do we go from here?"

The seaman smiled, his liquid blue eyes smoldering with sincerity, "My dear, what do most people do when they are in love?"

Carolyn thought wisely before answering, her voice a tender whisper. "I suppose they try to share a life together the best way they can."

"As they should," he agreed. "And after all of this," Captain Gregg waved a hand toward the windows, "Honestly, Madam, do you feel any different?"

Again, Carolyn hesitated, though was surprised at the answer she would give; "Do I feel different? No, not really . . . different," she confessed. "But I do feel happier, much, much happier. And . . . content."

"As do I. The very words which describe my own heart."

Carolyn tilted her head curiously, "Why don't we feel different? We should, shouldn't we?"

This time, Captain Gregg pulled Carolyn's coat collar up, leaving his hands a sliver away from framing her face, "Perhaps, my darling, we do not feel any different because we have always been in love. Here, tonight, we merely put into words what we already knew."

Carolyn responded by smiling in that delicious way she had of sending his ectoplasm over the top. It was time to go. "Home, Captain?"

"Yes, home, dear lady."

The ghost and Mrs. Muir glanced at Kreeger's Valentine windows one last time, and left them behind for others in love.

The next morning . . .

"My, my!" Martha exclaimed at the breakfast table reading the Schooner Bay Beacon's news. "Mrs. Muir, you've got to read this column on Kreeger's windows. Two of the Valentines are creating quite a sensation! Here, take a look while I pour the coffee."

Carolyn picked up the paper and in short order, saw that the two Valentines causing a stir were her's and the Captain's. By the initials given on the cards, the newspaper's staff writer had taken a gamble that the two Valentines belonged together, but the big question was, who was _C.M._ and _D.G._? Everyone in town wanted to know. The extraordinary Valentine's absolutely dripped with sizzling, passionate romance. In fact, the sentiments were so enticing constructed, that a Boston newspaper was keen on printing the Valentines word for word in another full feature article!

Carolyn sank in her chair as the Captain appeared behind her.

"Good morning, C. M.," he said jovially over her shoulder.

"Hello, D. G. You've read the paper?" Carolyn inquired.

"Should I?" he answered.

Martha nearly dropped her plate of toast. "I don't believe it! _You_ are C. M. and D. G.?!" She steadied her hands. "I thought those initials looked awfully familiar."

"I'm afraid we've been found out," Carolyn let on to the Captain as he took the paper from her hand to scour the juicy details.

"This is fabulous!" the seaman grinned from ear to ear, "Oh, how I love a mystery!"

Martha took a bite of toast, "So the game's up, eh? I should have known you two were the culprits. Only a writer and a sea captain could write scathing romance like that in so few words."

"Thank you, Martha," the Captain preened. "And don't you think the title of the winning article is fabulous — _Two Spirits, One Heart_? I especially like the innuendo. Pity I didn't think of it."

Carolyn saw an opening, "Captain, that just proves once again that you're more human than you think."

"Oh, Madam? And how so this time?"

"Well, any man, or ghost, in your case, who thinks he can think of _everything_, just means he has no surprises left up his sleeve, in a romantic sense I mean. No one likes predictable romance, and we women, we like surprise don't we, Martha?"

"To tell you the truth," her housekeeper recalled dryly, "I can remember a few surprises I'd rather forget."

"Oh, you know what I mean, Martha, but . . . do you see what I mean, Captain? You are not perfect. You can't think of everything, no one can."

"I try," Captain Gregg scoffed.

"As we all do," Carolyn said, "but the process usually doesn't work. Take for instance that Valentine article. I could have written it, but I lost out because the idea was there and I wasn't. I simply didn't think of it until it was too late and I'm human. I rest my case," Carolyn sipped her coffee.

"Ah, but Mrs. Muir, perhaps you were not _meant_ to write the article," Captain Gregg flicked the newspaper with his hand. "Where would be the surprise in that? Writing about your own Valentine?" he tisked. "Come now, dear lady, objectivity was needed to pen this tale and whoever did so, did quite admirably.

"Yes, I agree," Carolyn relented.

"So, what has this cupid-inous story and its innuendo to do with me being more human? I am no more human today than I was yesterday or will be tomorrow!" The Captain leaned against the doorjamb to spout off. "So what that we men cannot remember to tie our shoes or button our knickers, we do the best we can with what we've got! After all, we're only . . . " the seaman stopped abruptly.

". . . Human?" Carolyn finished for him.

"Madam," the Captain smirked at being trapped, "that smug expression of yours is not entirely attractive this early in the morning."

Even though she was only teasing, Carolyn lightened up remembering that as a spirit, the Captain's romantic resources were a bit limited.

"Don't get me wrong, Captain, yesterday was the most wonderful Valentine's Day I've ever had, but whether you like it or not, I see you as more human now and nothing you say will change that."

"Nothing I say, eh?"

"Nope!" she shook her head as Martha continued to soak up their banter.

"And nothing at all will convince you that I am more miracle than human," the Captain refrained.

"Nope! You definitely surprised me and I that's exactly what I like, not knowing what's in store. I think that keeps a relationship fresh and alive. Wouldn't you agree, Captain?"

The seaman tugged at his sleeve. "Madam, with your permission," he asked, "I believe this discussion, with regard to romantic proceedings and how they are executed, should be ended for I see no necessity to comment further." Though he then sought out Carolyn's twinkling eyes and bent over her.

"However, before I shove off," he added, "with every drop of spirit I have, and with all my heart, I agree here and now that I wish I were more human, more alive as you say, for as both of us concluded last evening, we are undeniably two spirits with one heart. And now if you'll permit me, there is one more bit of business before I go."

"Yes?" Carolyn nodded, her heart pounding like thunder.

"Listen carefully, my dear," he started, "for your information, and yours, Martha," he glanced at the housekeeper, "I am never without surprises up my sleeve for I am a sea captain once and always. Therefore," he directed his speech at Carolyn, "if it is a surprise you want, Madam, you shall have it!" The seaman quickly framed her face in his hands, kissed her gently on the lips and disappeared.

The only sound Carolyn heard was Martha's coffee cup hitting the floor.

End


End file.
